Appearance enhancements for vehicle's wheels are almost as old as motor vehicles themselves. Wheel covers are well known examples of vehicle appearance enhancements. Countless types of wheel covers are known in the art, with many designed for trucks. Truck wheels are dissimilar to passenger car wheels. Truck wheels have a deeper offset, or exterior backspacing, and a larger diameter than do passenger car wheels. Securing hubcaps to truck wheels requires designs that do not apply to passenger cars wheels. Conversely, passenger car wheel covers do not apply to large truck wheels. Truck wheel covers are offered in a number of appearances and mounting designs. The present apparatus offer improvements to the design and appearance of prior art wheel covers.